


Extra Credit: A Coldatom University AU

by hookedphantom



Series: A Coldatom AU assortment [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, No Angst, and a bit dirty!, just cutesy!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 12:21:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9607403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hookedphantom/pseuds/hookedphantom
Summary: just a cute coldatom uni AU. Ray is a PhD candidate teaching Leonard's class and Leonard thinks it's bullshit.





	

Leonard put his books down on a first row table, claiming a seat close to the prof's desk. 8:30 classes were shit, he didn't plan on attending past the first day. He'd make a good impression, and then stop going. It tended to work well for him. 

That was, until he saw the professor walk into the class wearing a too-big suit and thick rimmed glasses, carrying a briefcase that was falling apart. He was awkward, but very, very pretty. 

The professor stood awkwardly at the front of the room with his briefcase half empty, waiting for the clock to hit 8:30, precisely. He shuffled over the door and closed it before returning to the front desk, clapping his hands together with a ridiculous smile on his face. 

"Hi, everyone! I'm professor Raymond Palmer, and I'll be teaching this course! I'm a PhD student, so you don't have to call me Doctor." Raymond released an awkward laugh that nobody in the class joined in. 

Leonard snorted. "Right, you're the same age as most of us. This is bullshit." 

Ray turned to face Leonard, clearly hurt, but not letting the smile leave his face. "Everyone is entitled to their own feelings, of course, but I think you'll find I'm quite qualified to teach this course!"

Leonard rolled his eyes, but sat through the class anyways, and knew that he'd be there every class. He didn't want to, but the prof was worth it. 

~

Three weeks into the semester, Leonard knew he wasn't going to pass this course without help. 

He knew what kind of "help" he needed to pass. After Tuesday's class, he went to Ray's office hours and sat on the edge of his table. 

"Raymond," he drawled, placing a hand on Ray's leg, "Can you tell me about extra credit options for the course?" 

Raymond's face lit up and he smiled widely. "Of course! I have a few essays that you can write for 5% of your grade, or you can attend writer's circle and write a report for another 5%! Wow, I'm so excited -" 

He was cut short when Leonard leaned forward, lifted his chin, and kissed him softly. "Not that kind of extra credit, Professor." 

Ray pulled back from the kiss, a look of shock evident on his face. "There are so many ethical problems with sleeping with students to give them marks. I can't believe you'd think I was that type of person, I would never..." 

Leonard got off the desk and shrugged. "Alright. It was worth a shot." He sauntered towards the door and left. 

Ray had never been so sad to see someone leave in his life. He would never do that, but the way they kissed... Surely, there couldn't be that many issues with sleeping with students. Besides, Leonard was definitely his type. 

~

Leonard had stopped coming to class. Ray looked sadly at the empty seat in the front row. It had been 4 classes and he missed him already. Ray huffed, muttering to himself, and composed an email. 

"Mr. Snart,   
I've reconsidered your offer about extra credit. Please come to office hours today and we can "talk" about it.  
Prof Palmer"

Ray shoved his phone into his pocket, closed his briefcase, and exited the classroom. He waited in his office for the student he couldn't wait to see. He waited for 15 minutes and started to worry that Snart wouldn't show. 

20 minutes later, Snart entered the office and shut the door behind him. Ray pulled Snart into a sensual embrace, their lips meeting in an intense kiss. 

Ray pulled away, breathing heavily. "We can't... we can't do it in here." 

"Why not?" Snart spoke with a smile. "Right here on the desk. It's hot."

~

Normally, Leonard fucked the prof once and he was set for the semester. Have good enough sex, you're guaranteed an "A" in the course. With Ray, it was different. It became a weekly occurence. 

He had never _wanted_ a prof like this before. 

They had fucked all over campus. In Ray's office, in empty closets, and in lecture halls. (Ray had spanked him on a desk. Nothing had ever been hotter.) It became so intense and passionate between them that Leonard had found himself in Ray's bachelor apartment. 

~

The idea of not having Leonard after the course was over hurt Ray. What they had was intimate and **different** , but it was still just an extra credit thing. Ray would pass Len with the highest mark possible, and then they would never see each other again. 

Isn't that how teacher/student things normally went?

~

The exam period was over and Leonard hadn't seen Ray in weeks. He'd had hookups, incredible fucks, and forgotten nights since, but nothing felt right. 

He pulled hard on the back door to Ray's building (it was broken. this wasn't legal, but Leonard needed him), and the door opened like it always did. He rode the elevator up to the 8th floor, and sauntered down the hallway to Ray's apartment. When the door opened, a pretty girl with chestnut hair and Ray's "Sci-Fi Bisexual" shirt on smiled brightly at Leonard. 

"Hi! I'm Kendra. Can I help you?" 

Leonard tried to push back the tears. "Sorry. Wrong apartment," he said, voice cracking mid-sentence. He left quickly, heart broken. 

Guess this was how things went when you got attached to people you shouldn't.

**Author's Note:**

> I lied. Sorry bout the angsty ending.


End file.
